Second Chance
by Overlord Exor
Summary: We have seen innocent people being turned into supervillians but have we seen a parole teen turn villain?
1. Chapter 1

Located outside of the city of Paris, horrific rustic Juvenile Correction Facility is in need of a clean up and a fix-up housed 33 teenage boys & 33 teenage girls who earned themselves by their individual crimes as two guards with a middle-aged warden heading towards a cell with plexiglass and air holes to see a 19 year old, 5'10 teenager with rip arms, the left with a motorcycle with a bat's face as a hood ornament riding through fire and on his right a hangman's noose next to a guillotine in a orange jumpsuit working out by doing pull ups on a pipe chanting "Death to Law enforcers" as he noticed the warden. "Oh great, the living jerk-face. What do you want; to find out that you're a horrible person and disgusted by your actions. Plus you wish to free us and let us beat the living shit out of you to redeem yourself of your sins." He laughed at the prisoner as his goons stood there stone-face "No my little amused convict; for once good news for you." The prisoner looked away "You have earn yourself parole." All 65 prisoners in their cells heard it as they pushed themselves against the bars "Congratulations Z, you have earn parole for the first time when you enter this place ten years ago!" Z looked at wall and see the grass, the river and no walls surrounding him. "But you won't have any cash and have to live on your own with no loans from us." The other prisoners protested in hate "You cheap bastard!" "There is no heart in you!" "DAMN YOU WARDEN CELLULES-DE-PRISON!" "You will pay for your greed, Shit-face!"

The warden just laughed as he pushed in the pin codes "I don't care on what you scum say around here, I'm the law and the outside knows nothing about it! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" The glass raised as Z walked out as the two guards hand him his belongings "One Brass Knuckles, One photo of you and your parents and one dog-tags." Z took everything but the photo "Burn it for all I care." One of the two guards showed some mercy on him and took it _("Why doesn't that kid want this? I've better do some research on his parents.")_ he walked as one of the guards behind him and one in front of him, the warden gave him his last words "Remember, one crime and your back here! (Maniacal Laughing)" Z snarled at him as his cellmates gave him good farewell "Good luck man." "Hope you enjoy the outside." "Be careful of black butterflies." Said a guard which Z looked back at what that guard said and wonder what he mean about butterflies. He gotten some new clothes, raggy old clothes and changed out of his jumpsuit as his cell mates made some music from the bars or made a beat that he likes and his cellmates sang along with him.

 ** _(All Inmates)_** _I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad. I got sunshine in the bag. I'm useless but not for long, the future is coming on._

 _I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad. I got sunshine in the bag. I'm useless but not for long, my future is coming on (repeatedly: Is coming one.)_

They all song as Z exit out the doors as the gate closed behind him. Z looked around and looked back to Juvy as he walked down the road to France.

 **Dark 64: Hope you love the OC character and victim that will become a villain.**

 **Overlord E: We don't owe Miraculous Ladybug and also the song called Clint Eastwood from Gorillaz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Z was walking to Paris as he was gasping for air "Stupid cheap-ass *gasp* #$%^ing warden. It took 6 *gasp* hours to walk 20 miles to get here." He walked down the sidewalk and saw some cops giving him the stink-eye. Z snarled at them as he waited until Roger the Cop allowed people to cross the street. He sighed since he's the only cop in Paris that isn't corrupt like the rest of the cops. As he was walking, one of the cops purposely dropped a wallet in his path, which pissed him off "Excuse me officer, you dropped your wallet." He growled a bit and picked it up. Z knew that the Warden send some of his guard minions walked towards an alley and found a huge cardboard box for a refrigerator and noticed a discarded newspaper **__**"Paris was saved by Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir from Akumatized Victim/Villain from Dreaded HawkMoth."**__** "So… this is what that guard was talking about. If I remember correctly from the Prison's cheapest small TV. That HawkMoth goes after people who are weak-will or depressed; where was he when I suffered for a decade?" He looked up, sighed as he noticed a skirmish in an a different alley "A mugging… just like threatening Storehouse if he gives anyone a shitty product."

Z got up and grabbed a lead pipe and quickly pass though traffic with ease like a expert. He saw a woman in fancy clothes… he thinks being grabbed by two guys that being to jail. "Excuse me." The muggers saw him has he was spinning the pipe like a police baton "Do you realize that mugging, murdering or rape will led you at least 10 to 20 years in a prison that will be shank, stabbed, being someone's bitch or rapped in the showers?" They looked at each other as the lady was in wondering why I was taking about the reasons for arrest. "Beat it, you freak!" "Yeah this is a personal matter." "Despite that the fact that how the lady you capture with status with the clothing she's wearing, might have personal bodyguards with guns or snipers." They gulped but looked at him since he's just a kid. "This kid's all talk." "Lets show him the happens to meddlers." One of the thugs tried to punch him but Z grabbed it like it was a fastball and twisted his arm as the thug was yelling in pain. Z whacked on of the thugs with the pipe on the leg as he jabbed the other one in the chest. They were on the ground in pain as Z stomped one of them in the crouch and the other in the face, knocking one of them unconscious.

He wiped his fingerprints on the pipe and dumped it in a trash can as he remembered the lady "I'm guessing this is the part where you call the cops and they'll arrest me for violating my parole." She looked surprised as I just sat on a trash can with no reason to escape. "Listen, please follow me before the cops appear." Z looked confused as he was dragged by her.

Z was taking to a fancy mansion as some Men in suits with shades looked around as one of them opened the gate for them. As the gates opened; A sly gentleman in a fancy outfit of galas with a shady expression came out with a happy/sad expression "Margret! I've been worried about you." Margret sighed as relaxed him "It's okay darling. I was assaulted by your enemies but if it wasn't for this nice young man." He looked to see him examine the area "Hey kid. What do you see?" Z looked at him "I'm seeing that this place is too good. Front guards in black carrying with guns, a trained sniper on the roof aiming for my head and you have a pistol with a suppressor inside of your coat pocket to shoot me if I'm a mole for the law which I can tell your a mob boss, plus you were planning to shoot me in case I blackmail you." The guards were surprise how much he knew so much about the area and their boss' motives as he laugh at him "I am impressed, young man. Please come in, come in." Z raise his brow "No alcohol or don't try to drug me. I've spend a decade in juvy and I am underage for that shit." His eyes widen "A decade? What did you do to get you locked up?" His narrowed eyes and looked away "My parents pissed me off with a crime that was inhuman."

He was give some common clothes as a came out of the bathroom "So that's how a hot shower feels? That bastard warden screwed up over." He enter a room, cloth himself in a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans and shoes and met a guard "Mr. Bernard wishes to meet you." Z looked unimpressed "Tell him to come and meet me himself." The guard was pissed "You little!" Z caught his fist, twisted as he snatched his gun and pointed in front of him "Don't even think about it." He heard some clapping to see it was Mr. Bernard. "Ha-Ha! I see your no ordinary juvenile punk." Z rolled his eyes "A one man applaud. Its a real cliche since its predictable." Margret was worried "Please… uh… I'm sorry but I didn't get your name?" Z kicked the guard and slid the pistol to Mr. Bernard "It's Z. And yes, its a letter since my last name is dead to me." Mr. Bernard picked it up "Such a dark past with so much hate in you for a decade. I wonder why Hawkmoth didn't made you an Akuma?" Z narrowed his eyes "If he did, then its will be his greatest mistake." A maid came in with a nice delicious Magret de Canard "I hope you want something to eat. I believe a nice gentleman like you need to eat. I thought your warden would gave you…" Z punched the wall and made a hole in it. "Warden Imprisonment is an ass that I wish I could murder him." Mr. Bernard was surprised "Did you say "Imprisonment?" Z looked at him "Yeah… So what?" Mr. Bernard happy expression turn dark "That man been hiding from me for 20 years and owe me 99 billion Euros." I looked surprised and snarled "So that's why he's making my inmates & I suffer by him." He punched his palm "And even if you get him he's a warden to the law. As long as he is with the authorities, he can't be touch." Mr. Bernard snarled as he place his hand on Z's shoulder "He can't evade his debt forever." Z looked at him and looked away "Listen, I know that your want to help me but he has eyes on me and getting involve with a mobster will sent me back to juvy. I need a job to get me some cash but I don't think torture, fighting and shanking will count as skills." Mr. Bernard looked concerned and smirked "I think I can help you but… I hope you don't mind cleaning toilets." Z looked unimpressed "As long it has soap and running water; I don't give a shit. Give me the job.

 ** **Dark 64: Damn…****

 ** **Overlord E: I know. Please leave a review.****


	3. Chapter 3

Z was at the Collège Françoise Dupont, collecting trash from the school in a custodial jumpsuit. "At least this isn't a prison because I have enough of cells." He looked to see the students enjoying their lunch with a planned future with no alterations from others who ruined their young ones' future because of their selfish needs. I envied them since the troubled ones always have screwed up because they were treated as scum because no one would some them a speck of mercy and look passed the personality with hate, anger and rage but people always judge you by your past offenses and gave up like a fad since they can't handle them on how they act. Z took the trash out, enter back into the school and grabbed a broom to sweep up the dropped food.

Marinette was watching Z sweeping up as Alya sat next to her "What's wrong girl?" Marinette looked at her "I was… wondering about that guy who's our temporary custodial. I never seem him before, who is he?" Alya gulped a bit "That's Z, a teen from juvy the earned parole for the last 10 years. Poor guy, he was locked up since he was nine." Marinette gulped "What did he do?" "I'll tell you." They turned around to see Sabrina who looked sadden "Sabrina?" "My dad told me about him and tried to be nice to him. Send to an Orphanage when he was born to the age of 5, spent 3 years in there, escape from there and searched for his parents for a year. When he finally found them in an airport, he learned that they never wanted him and dumped him in an orphanage. He was hurt, went on a berserk rampage in the port and stabbed them both with a rusty knife." They were scared by his actions "He spend a decade in what to be rumored as the worst Juvenal Correction Facility in France." Marinette looked to see Chloé which shock Alya "What!? Why do you care?" Chloé grabbed her arms "I've seen that place when I was 8. Rumors about that place is that the Warden is corrupted and illegally extents the prisoner time in there. I've seen him and he's scarier than any super villains Hawkmoth creates. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm sorry for those poor kids under his watch." She walked away shuddering which Alya couldn't take a pic. "Whoa… just whoa…"

Z was completing his list of work as he gets to have his break, luckily that the mafia boss gave him the some ingredients to make himself some meals to eat; a steak, grilled with fresh vegetables on the side and fruit juice, since they were kind enough to let him. He was interrupted by the Mr. Damocles, the principal/his boss holding a stack of papers with an envelope. "I see you have done excellent work." Z sighed a bit "Thank you sir." He nearly dropped some papers but regain his balance "What are those sir?" "Oh they're just tests I need to grade." Z noticed he dropped the envelope as he picked it up "And this sir?" Z handed back to him as he placed it on the stack "Oh thats just some money collected from a class who's planning to for a trip to Plaisir. At least 1600 euros." Z looked impressed "That's a lot of cash. They must of work very hard for that trip." Mr. Damocles grinned as he walked away but what they didn't know that one of the Warden's goon was watching him "So… 1600 euros from hard working students." He smirked as he left the area "I think a teacher is more unnoticeable to students."

Z finished his lunch as he headed for the bathroom as the goon headed inside. He followed Mr. Damocles as tapped him on the shoulders "Yes? Who are you?" "A temporary substitute teacher that's is getting to know the school grounds before I could work." Dr. Damocles understood him "Oh! Very well then. Carry on." He walked away to his office unknowingly notice that the envelope was snatched away. The guard snickered as he walked away with it and toss it behind a trash bin, he quietly laughed knowing that Z would be sent back to his cell but what he didn't know that Mylène Haprèle was watching from a window "Who was that man?"

As Z came out of the bathroom, he notice a man exiting the school "Wait… is that?!" "Mr. Z!" He looked to see Mr. Damocles running towards him in a panic "What is it sir?" "The envelope! It's gone!" Z's eyes widen "What? How can it be gone? You had it!" Mr. Damocles looked around for it but Z remember that man as his eyes narrowed "Of course…" "Excuse me?" Z turned his head "Mr. Damocles… I suggest you notified the mayor of corrupted guards with the footage from the security cameras." He looked confused "What?" Z looked furious **"JUST DO IT!"** He backed away from Z and did what he said. Z marched out of the school.

He was marching towards an alley between two buildings "I know you're here! Come out like a worm or hid like a flea!" A man came out behind a dumpster, laughing. "Well 'Mr. Z'. How can I help you?" Cut the bullshit! I know you were responsible for the money theft." He tried to act innocent "What money?" Z punched a trash can "The field trip money that hard working students collected for a trip!" He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. Maybe you stole the money? All 1600 euros that you stole." Z smirked as the cop noticed his smile "What is it? Did I hit the nail on the head?" "I never said the amount." He backed away as Z cracked his knuckles as the douchebag blew a whistle "Asshole!" Z fled as the douche laughed at him a Z snarled _"I will have my freedom! Even if I have to make everyone suffer!"_

Meanwhile in a room engulfed in darkness, the window open as white butterflies fluttered around as a man stood in the middle with a cane "A torture soul who as earn his freedom from his cage, being mistreated by the law to engage him again. A perfect breeding ground for my Akuma!" A white landed in his palm as he infected it with his powers. "Go my little Akuma and find him." Z found himself at a dead end, he punched the wall, pulled out his dog tags and cried a bit "I'm sorry. I didn't get the chance to see you again." A black butterfly landed on his tags and turned them black as he snarled angrily with a purple neon light in shape of a butterfly over his eyes **"Second Chance! I am Hawkmoth, I heard your act of redemption to yourself and corrupted law force is destroying your chance of freedom. I will give you the power to exact your revenge! All in return is the Miraculouses of Ladybug & Cat Noir." **Z just stood there and had a sinister grin "I got a better deal, I keep the powers and you get off your lazy HIDE! (MANIACAL LAUGHING)" **"WHAT?! OBEY ME!"** Z pulled out a brass knuckles, place it in his right hand and destroy the mask over his ace with a punch as the pieces vanish "No Hawkmoth… I obey myself (CRAZY LAUGH)" The worm came with 5 of the warden's men with batons "There's our forever prisoner! We got your rancid cell waiting for you back at your permanent home." Z turned around ominously smirked "Z is no longer who I am." He made an X with his arms as dark energy engulfed him as a human wearing a mask with half of an angel and devil that revealed his mouth and chin, his outfit an angelic armor with the Roman numeral of '2', with large gargoyle wings, with a monstrous left hand, a large brass knuckles on his left hand and demonic bare feet. The guards and worm backed away as he looked at them "You don't deserve a 2nd chance!" He pulled back his fist and threw a punch which fired a huge projectile of his brass knuckles which send them flying into a wall. He flew in the air as he sniffed around "I smell those who are like me. I want them in my army!" He flew over the city.

 **Overlord E: Okay… we made Z into Second Chance.**

 **Dark 64: And he is hunting for victims who were control by Hawkmoth! You, the readers decide on your reviews on which 5 former villains should appear first!**

 **Overlord E: Pick your 5 favorite villains and the rest will make an appearance! Choose wisely.**


	4. Deadline

****Overlord E: Hey readers who are interested in Second Chance. We're making a deadline for it for your choice of the 5 Akuma Villains to appear first.****

 ** **Dark 64: That's right, you have until December 5th to pick your 5 favorite Villains from season 1.****

 ** **Overlord E: I am also tempted to add my choices to it. Anyway again, you have until December 5th.****

 ** **Dark 64: And here's a list of the villains with the most votes in the reviews.****

 ** **Copycat - 2****

 ** **Lady WiFi - 2****

 ** **The Pharaoh - 2****

 ** **Timebreaker - 2****

 ** **Stormy Weather - 2****

 ** **Simon Says - 2****

 ** **Evillustrator - 1****

 ** **RogerCop - 1****

 ** **Pixelator - 1****

 ** **The Mime - 1****

 ** **Stoneheart - 1****

 ** **The Bubbler - 1****

 ** **DarkBlade - 1****

 ** **Princess Fragrance - 1****

 ** **The rest - 0****

 ** **Overlord E: You still have time but don't overload your brain.****

 ** **Dark 64: Yeah and you could cheat with a fake username but that's my opinion since we can't know who's who.****


	5. Chapter 4

****Overlord E: We now have a new chapter about Second Chance.****

 ** **Dark 64: I've been meaning to ask you about something? Why did you made Second Chance AKA Z disobey Hawkmoth?****

 ** **Overlord E: That's easy. Nooroo will explain, enjoy the surprise.****

 ** **Dark 64: We don't own Miraculous except the OCs. Also since we now know Hawkmoth's true identity because of Season 2. Don't be jerks and said that you knew it before Season 2 or saw the French version.****

 ** **Overlord E: Also we have the 5 winning Akuma Villains that you readers have chosen to appear first.****

 ** **The Winners: Stormy Weather, Copycat, Simon Says, The Pharaoh & RogerCop.****

 ** **Dark 64: To those who were disappointed that their choice of villains will not appear first, don't worried. They will appear in the next chapter… perhaps one of the Akuma Villains might not appear due to his origin.****

 ** **Overlord E: We don't own Miraculous except the OCs and perhaps more if we thought more and who knows, perhaps our story inspired people to make their own stories.****

In Hawkmoth's lair; Hawkmoth powered down as his Kwami, Nooroo appeared in front of him, cowering in fear. "Nooroo! I demand an explanation! Why did my target for my Akuma disobey me and severed my control over him?!" Nooroo lowered his head "I… don't know, my master. It could be possible that the human target was withholding an abyss of negative emotions within him that manifested and grew for years. When the Akuma Akumatized the human target, the emotions he withhold must have been more powerful than your control master, to act as himself with the Akuma's power. In theory that is… there were no evidence of this ever happened during with the previous wielders, master." "Until now that is" He marched towards his window "Will Second Chance be my success or my rebellion creation?"

Second Chance was flying in the air over Paris as he looked below him. He stopped his flight, smelled the air and smirked "I can smell it. The scent of the fallen darkness of Hawkmoth's creations. They will lived as part of my army of revenge!" He flew the top of a building and saw many people walking around, enjoy without a worry but through Second Chance's eyes; he sees people with blue auras surrounding them but he saw 5 auras which were black and blues around certain people as their silhouettes are replaced by past Akuma Villains. "I have found my allies." He jumped in the air and landed in the middle of the street as vehicles halted and honked at him "Hey! Get out of the road!" Yelled one of the drivers as Officer Raincomprix march towards him "Okay young man. Let me see some identification?" Second Chance gave a large sinister smile which he backed away and gave him a polite bow "Greetings Officer Raincomprix, I am Second Chance. A humble being looking for those who need another chance in life and I believe you have what I'm searching for." He looked confused and looked around him "I do? But I didn't find anything thing." Second Chance looked held his monsters hand "Yes you do and so does 4 others in this area. It's just inside of you, let me take it out."

His monstrous hand created a yellow orb the engulf Officer Raincomprix which created fear and panic as the citizens and drivers began to fled "I am not finished." He created more orbs as he fired at Aurore Beauréal, Théo Barbot Jalil Kubdel & Simon Grimault. He moved his claw as the orbs surrounded him as they expelled their captures as they turn pure black "Ow! You'll pay for that!" Yelled Aurora "I apologize but I need what you 5 five and more have inside you." Said Second Chance as the created human-shaped silhouettes of their captives as the orbs vanished and created exact identical duplicates of them. They gasped as the duplicates looked at them and smiled as they were engulfed in dark aura and transform into Akumatized Villains. "Pharaoh, Stormy Weather, RogerCop, Copycat, Simon Says, I welcome you all back to the living." They turned around to look at him "I am Second Chance, Hawkmoth promise you nothing but lies and use you all to do his dirty work to capture Ladybug & Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Join me for one purpose; To destroy Hawkmoth source of power and you will have your greatest desires." They kneed in front of him "We will follow you to the end." Second Chance smiled as his wings spread out "Follow me to require more of our allies." He flew in the air as Stormy Weather floated in the air "Horus! Give me your wings!" The Pharaoh's mask transform into a hawk and flew off, Copycat jumped from building to building as RogerCop summoned his police car "Please enter the police car, Simon Says." Said RogerCop. "Simon Says, accepts your offer." He got on as the police car hovered in the air and follow their comrades, leaving the captive shock and confused "What the heck was that?!" Yelled Aurora.

In the school as all the students were outside chatting as Myléne brought an envelope to Mr. Damocles "Where did you find this?" Mylène pointed at the trash "It was behind the trash, a strange man threw it there." Mr. Damocles wonder why and remember that substitute teacher "That man… I can't believe I was deceived." Mylène looked confused "Excuse me?" "Where is Mr. Z? I need to tell him that you found the envelope!" Before he could take a step, the Lund of thunder and lightning explode in the sky above them as everyone backed away in fear "But the weather was suppose to be clear all day?" Said Adrien as Rose looked up to notice something was floating down "LOOK!" They looked to see a super villain that they hadn't seen in weeks "It's Stormy Weather!" Yelled Marinette. Then a large man in a mask appeared as his mask turned into a face of the man "It's that Pharaoh that tried to sacrifice me!" Yelled Alya. Copycat landed between them with a smirk and the straw in his mouth "Isn't that Cat Noir?" Said Nino but Alya remember the straw in his mouth "No! It's Copycat!" Then a futuristic police hover car landed and RogerCop and Simon Says exit out of the vehicle "Daddy?!" Said Sabrina "It's Simon Says!" Yelled Max.

They stood in line and kneeled as a figure landed as his wings wrapped around him "Greetings young students, I am Second Chance." He bowed as police sirens were in the air _"_ _ _We know you're in there, Z! Come put and surrender!"__ He snarled "I told them Z is no longer who I am." Mr. Damocles gasped as well as the students and faculty "Mr.… Z?" Said Rose, he opened his monstrous hand and an yellow glowing orb appeared "I told you, I am Second Chance."

 ** **Overlord E: If you like it, leave a commit.****

 ** **Dark 64:If you don't then don't commit. Stay tune for more.****


End file.
